mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Chapter 7
Chapter 7: New Confrontations & Fangs Remade to be all reader friendly. No cuss words, gore or blood but there will be monster battles. Kurutaru & friends have now made it to Trost HQ with the help of the Rogue Titan & Soulamaru along with the power of Kurutaru’s Titan form. Now our heroes & the soldiers are trying to figure out how to escape from their current predicament but also find the Fang Gang Master Eren. All of the soldiers were huddled up talking to each other while waiting for Jean & some of the other soldiers who had gone to search for any weapons that could be helpful in their attempt to take back the refueling station so they could escape Trost alive. “I wonder how things ended up like this? I thought we were just going to find the Fang Gang Master. Not get dragged into their war.” Kiruko answered. “I don’t know but the Fang Gang Master isn’t dead. Eren is alive out there somewhere because the map is telling us he is nearby.” I explained. “Really? Then our trip wasn’t for nothing at all!” Scorpi shouted. “Hey! What’s happening to Jaoki!?” A soldier shouted getting our attention as we all looked at Jaoki. Jaoki immediately glowed brightly before splitting into two lights which then took the form of Jak & Footi. “Man! That was exhausting Master Jak!” Footi shouted as he fell to his knees panting. “Don’t remind me.” Jak answered as he was panting too. “Did Jaoki split into two?!” Connie asked. “This is my normal state! I was just mixed with Footi here! And my name is Jak!” Jak shouted annoyed. “Jeez. That’s the longest you’ve stayed that state. And I thought you wouldn’t turn back to normal.” Daxter answered sarcastically as he leaped onto Jak’s shoulder. “Jaoki was just the name of your combined state?” Reiner asked. “Yes my friend.” Footi answered. “What you think I actually look like a giant paper shredder?” Jak asked as he placed his hand on the wall. The section of the wall he was touching was pushed back causing him to fall but also a passage way to appear next to him. “Who put that secret passage there?” Jak asked in a daze. “Armin! Did you know this place had a hidden passage?” I asked. “No. I never knew at all!” Armin answered. “Then let’s explore it & see where it goes.” I answered. “We’ll come too just in case you need back up!” Sasha shouted as her, Connie, Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt, Mikasa & Marco followed me & my friends down the secret passage. The passage had taken us to a hidden room with an altar there. On the altar were three statues on three separate pedestals. One statue was a cat, one statue was a dog & the other was a golem. “Is this some kind of sanctuary of some sort?” Marco asked. “Look at those statues! What are they based off of?” Reiner asked. “This place seems very important to be hidden here.” Annie answered. “Those aren’t statues! Those are the Fang Gang!” Golden Claw shouted. “What?! That’s the Fang Gang?! But they’re stone!” Kiruko shouted. “The same thing must have happened to them like it happened to us & the Sacred Swords.” Scorpi answered. “How do we free them Golden Claw?” I asked. “Kurutaru. You must perform the Forest Harmony but we need the Fang Gang’s Cubit in order to do that.” Golden Claw explained. “Do you mean this?” Mikasa asked as she took out a brown & light brown cubit from her pocket. “That’s the Fang Gang Cubit! Where did you get it?!” Bronze Fang asked. “Armin gave it to me. Before Eren died, Eren gave Armin the Cubit saying it was incredibly important & might be the key to ending the Titans. Armin gave it to me thinking you guys might be able to use it.” Mikasa explained as she gave me the Cubit. “Thanks Mikasa. This will help save this world.” I answered as I approached the altar & placed the Fang Gang Cubit on the ground in the center of the statues before closing my eyes. “Fang Gang, the Mixel Tribe of Wood hear me.” I chanted. “Bring life back to the land. Break through the darkness with your powerful fangs.” I chanted as a brown array appeared underneath the statues with the fang symbol at the center. “Rise from the ground. Guide those lost out of the dark woods. Let nature flow through the earth from you.” I chanted. “Tear through the corruption & lead us to the light! Awaken Fang Gang!!” I chanted as a giant pillar of brown energy erupted from the array & into the sky as the statues were then engulfed in the light. The light vanished as the statues transformed into three new beings. One of the beings was a small 2 ft 7 in dark brown dog like Mixel with razor sharps fangs, black eyes, a black wire stone end tail, the next was a 3 ft 5 in humanoid like Mixel with a big mouth, two brown cat ears, sharp fangs, long whip like tongue, hoove like feet, gray & black arms with two fingers & the other was a 3 ft 6 in golem like Mixel with jagged and sharp teeth, pincer like hands, black spike on each side of his face & 2 toe feet. “What happened to us?” The golem Mixel asked scratching his head. “I don’t know what happened.” The humanoid Mixel answered. “Is that the Sacred Swords & Spikels?” The dog Mixel asked getting his friends attention. “Whoa! The statues turned into strange creatures!” Connie shouted surprised. “We’re not strange creatures! We’re the FANG GANG! The Mixel Tribe of Wood!” The humanoid Fang Gang Mixel shouted. “My name is Jawg & I’m the leader of the tribe!” “The dog Mixel identified as Jawg shouted. “My name is Gobba & the tall one is Chomly!” The humanoid Mixel Gobba shouted. “It’s good to see you guys are okay. Do you remember what happened to you?” Golden Claw asked. “No. We remembering being in Shiganshina’s forest but suddenly we saw this bright light then everything went black!” Gobba explained. “The same thing happened to me & the others!” Scorpi shouted. “Wait. Do you say you were in Shiganshina? Are you from there?” Mikasa asked. “Why yes. Our home the Farmlands are located hidden deep in Shiganshina’s forest. We’re the ones who lead those lost in the forest out safely & help their crops grow with our powers!” Gobba explained. “Who are your friends by the way?” Chomly asked. “My name is Kurutaru Harashama & I’m the Sacred Sword Master.” I answered. “My name is Kiruko of the Eunian tribe.” Kiruko answered. “I’m Marco, this is Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Sasha & Mikasa.” Marco introduced. “I’m Jak the Spikel Master & this is my friend Daxter.” Jak answered. “Hey! Where is our master anyway?” Jawg asked. “He’s close by but I don’t know where right we’re going to need your help. The city of Trost is under attack by Titans & my adoptive son Soulamaru & the Rogue Titan is holding them back.” I explained. “Ugh! Not Titans again! They never learn their lesson at all! Time to put them in their place!” Jawg howled. “First we need to reclaim the storage room of the HQ.” Reiner answered. “I’m sure Jean has come back with weapons.” Annie answered. “Then let’s get back to the others.” I answered as we headed back into the room with the other soldiers. Annie was right because Jean & a few other soldiers were back with shot guns. “Oh you guys are back & you brought some friends!” Armin shouted surprised. “Hello there! The name is Gobba & meet my friends Chomly & our leader Jawg! We came here to assist you against the Titans!” Gobba shouted in a hyper fashion. “It seems you were successful in finding weapons Jean.” I answered. “Yeah but I don’t these shot guns would be of any use against Titans. We might as well just throw spit wads at them.” Jean deadpanned. “These guns don’t seem far from useless even though there not as good as my Morph Gun they might be more useful than you think.” Jak answered as he took out his Morph Gun which was in Vulcan Fury mode. “Whoa! That’s one heck of a huge gun right there! I wouldn’t want to be in firing range of that!” Connie shouted. “Yep. This is my Vulcan Fury Mod. It can fire 200 bullets in less than 2 seconds. I can make those Titans Swiss cheese with ease.” Jak explained. “Man! Where did you get that from?! I want to have one of those! It’s much better than these pieces of crap right here!” Jean asked. “You’ll have to go to Haven City first but let’s focus on the situation at hand.” I answered breaking the conversation. “I bet it’s hard to aim that thing.” Reiner answered. Jak pointed the Vulcan Fury at a crate next to Reiner & shot a bullet straight through the center of the crate in a second. “What were you saying about my aim?” Jak asked. “Ooh! You just got owned!” Gobba shouted. “Guys! Pay attention to Armin!” I shouted getting their attention. “Um, thanks Kurutaru. Well from what our Intel says, there are 7 Titans of the 4 meter variety in the Supply Room. I’ve got a plan to take care of them. First we lower a large group of people into the center of the room armed with these shot guns. Jak will accompany us there. Next the group will fire fierce flashes towards the Titans' eyes when they get in range blinding them. Then the most crucial part. 7 people hiding from the ceiling beams will come down on the Titans & strike their weak points simultaneously. Those of us with the best skills must complete this task & must strike all 7 Titans weak points at the same time. All of our lives are counting on this crucial task & I’m sorry put much pressure on you.” Armin explained. “That’s sound like a pretty good plan.” Bronze Fang answered. “I don’t know. I probably should come up with a better one.” Armin sighed. “Oh come on Armin! That’s the best plan I’ve ever heard!” Jawg shouted. “Yeah! You’re smarter than you give credit for!” Chomly shouted. “Armin. You’re plan is good okay. Don’t discourage yourself or things will fall apart. Have faith in yourself & hope for everyone. Be brave & don’t think of yourself as a burden.” Golden Claw explained. “Yeah Armin. We believe in you. That mind of yours has saved me & Eren twice.” Mikasa answered. “Yeah. Stand up for yourself Armin because with that mind of yours you’ll do great things in this world.” I explained. “When did I save you & Eren?” Armin asked surprised. “Just trust me.” Mikasa answered. “Don’t worry Armin. We’ll help out as well when it’s needed.” I answered. “Thanks you guys.” Armin said as he gave us a smile. So we had split up into two teams. Daxter & Jak both had went with Armin, Marco & a lot of trainees into the lift while we looked over the Spikels & Fang Gang since both of their masters were absent. Reiner, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Annie & Jean had reached the ceiling beams in the supply room without getting any unwanted attention by the Titans. As for me & my friends we hid in the shadows away from Titan sight. (Alright it’s about show time. Don’t screw this up Jak.) I thought as we watched the lift filled with people armed with guns including Marco, Armin, Jak & Daxter lowered down to the center of the room hanging high in the air. The 7 4 meters Titans noticed the group & began to approach them slightly frightening most of the soldiers but just made Jak show an evil smile on his face. “Ready aim. FIRE!” Marco shouted as the group immediately shot bullets straight into the 7 Titans’ eyes blinding them all at once. Then the 7 hiding in the ceiling beams came down onto the Titans striking their weak points except for Connie & Sasha who had miss their target by a few inches. The two Titans that had survived the strike faced the two & began to approach them. “Sasha & Connie missed!” Reiner shouted. “Then lead them the heck back!” Jean shouted. “I got this!!” I shouted as I leaped into battle with my Mixel partners following in pursuit. “I hope this works! Golden Fire Dragon’s Claw!!” I shouted as fierce golden fiery flames enveloped my hands in the form of claws as I slashed one of the attacking Titan’s weak point bringing the colossal down with incredible power. “Spinning Fang!!” Jawg howled as his fangs were enveloped in light as he spinned in the air & slicing the remaining Titan’s weak point with his fangs taking it down with incredible power before landing on the ground. Everyone just looked at the two of us completely surprised. “Don’t underestimate the power of the Fang Gang! Our fangs can tear anything apart!” Jawg howled prideful. “Man! I starting to like using this Golden Fire Dragon Slayer Magic!” I shouted as I set the palm of my hand ablaze in the golden flames. “Whoa! I didn’t know you can do that Kurutaru! Is this one of your new Omnian powers?” Kiruko asked. “Omnian? We keep hearing you call Kurutaru Omnian but what does that mean?” Reiner asked. “She’s not human. She’s an Omnian. An ancient type of people related & granted power by the Sacred Sword Dragon Rayquay.” Kiruko explained as I caused the fire in my palm to die down by will. “And what about you Kiruko?” Annie asked. “I’m a Eunian, followers of the Omnians. Eunians are much stronger than normal humans but we sometimes have to fight with weapons when leaving our homes. I’m stronger than the rest of them so I fight with my fists & feet & not weapons at all. It doesn’t fit my style if you were going to ask me that question.” Kiruko explained. “Whoa.” Some soldiers said impressed. “Come on you guys. You can ask them questions later first we need to refuel our tanks & get out of here.” Jean answered. So we watched the soldiers quickly refueled their gears’ tanks. But I was still thinking about the Fang Gang Master Eren & that strange Rogue Titan too. Both of them had carried the same exact aura which I sense from being near them. Something wasn’t right & I could feel it. I was also wondering why the Rogue Titan listened to what I had to say. From what Armin told is that Titans never listened to anyone before but why did the Rogue Titan only listened to me? I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard a loud painful howl coming from outside. Something immediately told me to get outside as fast as I could. “What was that!?” Gobba asked completely surprised. I immediately ran straight outside to see what was going on while most of the soldiers headed for the walls. “Kurutaru!” Kiruko shouted as my friends followed me along with Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Armin & Jean. We came next to Mikasa to see a disturbing scene. A bunch of Titans had ambushed the Rogue & had restrained him painfully & holding him down by their teeth! Soulamaru was too busy taking care of the Titans who were starting to come in & couldn’t help the Rogue Titan. “ Are they trying to commit cannibalism or restraining him?!” Armin shouted completely surprised. “I thought he might the key to breaking this vicious cycle. To at least give Humanity a shred of hope.” Mikasa answered. “We need the ward the scavengers away. He won’t be of any use to us picked apart.” Reiner stated. The Rogue Titan then noticed me. He looked at me ignoring the pain as he reached his hand out towards me wanting me to take it. “I’m helping him!!!” I shouted as I immediately ran straight towards the Rogue Titan. “Kurutaru come back!” Kiruko shouted. I leaped into the air & was flying straight towards the Rogue Titan’s hand. I remembered what Armin had asked me back at the warehouse. “Kurutaru. Why did the Rogue Titan listened to you & why didn’t you attack him?” Armin asked. “I don’t know Armin. I just felt like the both of us were connected somehow. Like I could feel his presence with me & he can sense the thoughts & intentions in my head. I don’t know why but…''I was reaching closer to the Titan’s hand & it felt like time was slowing down for this moment. ''…I think…''I was only inches away from him. …''of him as my friend.” I had touched the Titan’s before feeling an incredible power flow through each other from the moment our hands touched. There was a gigantic explosion of energy as both me & the Rogue Titan became spheres of gold & brown energy that soared straight into the sky before colliding with each other creating a giant sphere of golden flames & wood to emerge in the sky. The sphere then exploded as a loud monstrous roar crossed between a dragon, wolf & human ran across through the city releasing a giant wave of power that knocked everyone back. Everyone looked up as a new figure emerged in front of them. It looked like the Rogue Titan but it was completely different. The Titan was now 25 meters tall with long dark hair going down its back with golden streaks, glowing green dragon like eyes, 2 extra arms with all of them equipped with golden dragon claws, black hair covering his waist & bottom part of his body, beast like feet equipped with silver talons, a golden dragon tail with a bronze mace end equipped with gold spikes along with a bronze & black wolf tail, 6 horns on his head(2 gold, 2 silver & 2 bronze), razor sharp bronze fangs with no lips covering it & a dragon & bird wing symbol on its back. The newly created opened its eyes before letting out a loud powerful roar. “What is that thing?” Jean asked scared. Jean was ready to pee in his pants. The others looked completely surprised except for the Sacred Swords. “That is Kurutaru & the Rogue Titan. They’ve merged together to create this new entity. Kurutaru had fused with the Rogue Titan to save him.” Golden Claw explained. “I didn’t know Kurutaru was capable of doing something like this.” Armin said stunned. “I’ve heard of this power before but I never seen it action before! The Omnians are so amazing! Go get them Kurutaru & Rogue!” Kiruko shouted. (Rogue are you in there?) I asked searching for Rogue’s consciousness. (I’m here. What happened? I feel so much different now.) Rogue answered. (We’ve merged together. I don’t know how but my will to help you gave you new form. Can you move?) I asked. Rogue then took control of the body & was moving his fingers before balling it up into a fist & raising & lowering it. (Yes I can. Let’s see if we can fight.) Rogue answered. (Trying using my power. Just focus on summoning golden flames then attack with it!) I shouted. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Iron Punch!!” Rogue shouted as bright golden flames enveloped his balled up fist as he delivered a powerful burning punch straight to two Titans sending them flying along with burning them to ashes with incredible power. “That thing can create golden fire too?!” Jean shouted surprised. “It’s probably because that Titan merged with Kurutaru. They are combining their powers but its appearance is a bit surprising since the Rogue Titan isn’t any kind of beast.” Reiner answered. “Yeah. Of course the Fang Gang Master has the ability to transform into a beast of nature. Every Fang Gang Master has the ability.” Gobba answered. “Even Eren?” Mikasa asked. “Yes. I guess he hasn’t learned about it yet but why does this Titan have a beast physique?” Jawg asked. (I like this! Now let’s burn them to ashes!) Rogue shouted. (I’m with you Rogue!) I answered. Two Titans of the 15 meter variety charged straight towards us with attempt of sinking their fangs in our leg. Rogue immediately high in the air doing a flip before turning to face the Titans. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Mace!!” Rogue howled as fierce golden flames enveloped his tail before he brought it down on the 2 Titans smashing them straight into the ground before burning them to ashes. 3 Titans of 15 & 10 meters decided to go on the offensive as well charging straight at us. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Claw!!” Rogue howled as fierce golden flames enveloped his claws as he delivered a powerful golden fiery slash to the 3 attacking Titans ripping them to shreds & burning them to ash. “That fusion Titan is strong! He’s taking out those Titans like its nothing!” Reiner shouted completely surprised. “No kidding! It looks like that thing doesn’t need any of our help!” Jean shouted. *gasp* “That’s the Titan that ate Thomas!” Armin shouted as a skinny 15 meter with blond hair started heading my way. More Titans started to come at us from all directions. (At this rate we’re going to be eaten alive along with my friends! We’ve got to finished them all in one blow!) I shouted. (I agree. Let’s take them all out but how?) Rogue asked. (Leap into the air! I’ve got an idea!) I shouted. Rogue nodded his head as he leaped high into the air out of Titan range. “What’s it doing now!?” Jean asked. (Watch this!!!) I shouted as 2 pairs of wings came out of Rogue’s back(1 dragon & 1 bird, left side white, right side black). “They grew wings!” Kiruko shouted completely surprised. (Those wings? Are they the Wings of Freedom?!) Armin thought completely surprised. “My name is Enraides, Titan God of Determination! All of you Titans are about to become extinct by the powers of the land, sea & sky!” Rogue or should I say Enraides howled as he spread his 4 arms out. An gigantic arsenal of golden, silver & bronze meteors appeared throughout the entire sky. “Ultimate Move: Heaven’s Fire…!” Enraides howled as he fired the meteors down to the ground on the Titans crashing down in droves. “Ultimate…!!” Enraides howled as he focused a sphere of golden energy in front of him before devouring it as steam came out of his mouth. “…DETERMINATION!!!!!” Enraides howled as he unleashed a colossal golden energy beam straight down on the Titans & the moment the beam slammed into the ground the ground around the entire Trost area exploded in golden energy pillar eruption that shot into the sky millions of times over. The attack had blasted every single Titan in Trost burning them to ashes after rocketing them skyward. Smoke rose into the air as the flames had burned the Titans to ashes along with their corpses. “Oh my god.” Jean said completely stunned. “He destroyed…all of the Titans.” Armin said completely stunned. “Enraides, Titan God of Determination…” Mikasa answered stunned. …Annie thought. Enraides had fell to the ground & separated to me & Rogue as Rogue & I were both unconscious. “Kurutaru!” Kiruko shouted as my friends were about to run towards when they noticed what was going on with Rogue. Something had emerged in smoke above Rogue’s neck before he disappeared in smoke & what it was completely shocked everyone. What came out of Rogue’s neck was the Fang Gang Master Eren! He’s completely unconscious, one of his shirt & pant sleeves were cut & his gear & jacket was gone as well. ! Mikasa thought as she ran towards Eren while my friends ran towards me. “Kurutaru! Are you okay?!” Kiruko asked as he held me in his arms. I however didn’t reply. “She must be exhausted from the fusion & using that Ultimate Move. She needs to rest.” Golden Claw answered. “Don’t worry Kurutaru. You’re going to be safe with us.” Kiruko said. “That was incredible! She took out all of those Titans like it was nothing! But I can’t believe that Rogue was Eren, the Fang Gang Master we’re looking for!” Jak shouted. “Uh oh. I think Mikasa is crying.” Daxter stated as they looked at her. Mikasa was crying. 10 minutes later they took us to high ground & Mikasa was still holding Eren. “Eren & Kurutaru…they did all of this…?” Jean stated looking at the smoke rising from the ground created by Enraides Ultimate Move but the buildings were stilled intact along with most of the ground. It was like the blast didn’t destroy them like it knew what to hit. “Freeze!” An adult slightly scared male voice shouted. The Rogue Titan had turned out to be the Fang Gang Master Eren Jaeger while Kurutaru had now awakened a brand new power creating the powerful god like Enraides Titan God of Determination. Now our heroes are now facing new problems in their new fight within the City of Walls bringing the new awakened Fang Gang into it.